Sin of the father
by Vampyrewolf
Summary: Originaly called 'Girl meets Ghost'. An Anubis centric story, really. We all keep secrets...although usually those secrets aren't homicidal.
1. Default Chapter

I blamed the ipod.

It was brand new, for my birthday, so of course, like an idiot, I wore it everywhere, and on full volume.

Even crossing the street.

Didn't look left, didn't look right. Walked straight forward into…

(_The screech of metal, the squeal of brakes, someone screaming…) _

Into…

Greyness…

Or, perhaps not merely greyness, but more a lack of colour, as though at twilight.what was once bright sunshine somehow misted and coalesced into a long, darkened corridor, with dim, dusty shafts of light permeating the ceiling here and there. The hairs on the back of my neck rose - This wasn't a nice place to be, and I had a sudden vertigo feeling of unreality. I looked down at my hands. They were normal, pale pink and slender. Writer's hands.

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed me roughly, bruisingly by the shoulder and spun me around.

"Who the hell are you! What the fuck are you doing here?"

The voice and the hand belonged to a tall youth, probably a year or so my senior, and was as muted in colour as his surroundings. He was wearing a grimy, stained white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark brown breeches with suspenders (_Suspenders! Breeches! )_ and a face like a starving jackal.

"Well?"

His tone told me quite clearly that his regular course of action would be to attack first and ask questions later, so I tried to make it quick.

"I don't know, and…I can't remember." I said slowly, realising that I couldn't remember anything before…before…I couldn't remember that either.

Jackal guy grinned, baring yellowed fangs, almost tusks, like a ghouls'.

"Wrong answer." He growled, and lunged at me as I ducked, instinctively. There was a roar from behind me, and a rush of air as something leapt over me and at the boy. He snarled back at it, an inhuman sound, and I chanced a glance at the two of them.

At first I thought that the thing attacking the boy was a bear, it was big and broad and furry enough, but then it swung its head in my direction, and I saw, bizarrely, that it was a giant anteater. Or not, as the snout split open to reveal a mouth more like a crocodile's – dozens and dozens of razor-sharp teeth set like the serrations on a comb, or some mutant hacksaw. No real anteater had teeth like that.

It turned back and drove the boy back into a wall – no, rather _through_ the wall; there was a moment where the boy's body looked insubstantial and almost silvery, like mist, and then he was gone.

The anteater-thing gave one last roar, as though saying 'and stay gone' then turned to me, its snout sealing up once more, and giving it the appearance of a normal, albeit larger-than-average anteater.

_Are you okay? _It said, although its mouth didn't move.

Oh great, I thought, it talks. As if this isn't weird enough already.

I reached out a hand and tried to pat it on the head. It was solid, and its fur was surprisingly soft, almost silky, like a cat's, although thicker. "Nice… anteater…thingy." I murmured, feeling like I was about to black out.

The beast seemed to roll its eyes, and then it said _Cover your eyes._

"W-w-what?" I stammered, taken more than slightly off guard.

_Just cover 'em up. It's for your own good._

I shut my eyes, and then there was a flash of light that I could see even behind my closed lids, sense of movement, and:-

"Okay. You can look now."

I opened my eyes, and sat down with a thud as my legs gave out.

In place of the anteater, the guy standing in front of me could have quite easily been the mad boy's twin brother, but for three major differences.

Firstly, whereas the boy's aura had crackled with a mix of power and insanity like black lighting, this one's aura glowed with yes, power, but with a sense of serenity like the golden light at the end of the fabled tunnel. Secondly, though the boy's expression had suggested that he would like nothing more than to eat a couple of small children for breakfast, the man's face gave an impression of lazy calm, like a big dark cat. Lastly, the guy before me had bright green eyes, frosted with tawny spikes near the pupil. The boy's eyes had been green as well, but so dilated and darkened with madness that they were nearer to black.

"Who are you? And who was the guy who tried to attack me?" I finally managed.

"He was Paul Morlock. A ghost. And I…" He paused for a moment, as though wondering whether or not I could be trusted. "I'm Anubis."

"No shit! And did you know that three blue sows just flew past the moon in pink tutus? Listen, buddy, if you really are Anubis that would make me dea…whoa." I looked up at him, the memory of the accident suddenly rushing back to me. I whimpered. "I'm not dead, right? Please say I'm not dead."

"You're not dead." I sobbed in relief, but he continued. "But I'm afraid you're pretty much comatose. So here's the deal. I do you a solid, you do me one."

Before I could answer, I felt a sense of falling, and everything went black.


	2. chapter 2

"…moving…"

"Wha…"

"…FORD for sure…"

I groaned as the room swum into focus. It was far too bright, so I shut my eyes again. My head pounded worse than a bongo drum. When I re-opened my eyes, I realised there were three people in the room with me.

There was a blonde man wearing the white lab coat of a doctor, another brown-haired guy in the same attire, and …ah, finally someone I recognise.

My own Great-auntie Sally.

I had been staying with her while my parents duked it out over the divorce – you know, about who gets custody, who gets what, yada yada yada. Frankly I'd prefer to stay with Aunt Sally. She's so much nicer than either of my parents and she's into all this cool and funky wicca-type stuff – she taught me how to see auras and sense other people's intentions.

Oh yeah, that reminds me.

I opened my mouth to tell Aunt Sally about Paul and Anubis, but then quickly shut it again, glancing nervously at the two doctors. The brown- haired one seemed like he'd be okay with all the supernatural stuff, the purple and blue streaks in his coppery-coloured aura indicated this, but the blonde one was quite another matter. His aura flared and wavered with streaks and speckles of dull red like dried blood, against a background of the same angry, stormy grey colour of iron. He looked like he was teetering on the edge of insanity, and I wondered how anyone would be stupid enough to let him work full stop, never mind in a hospital.

Instead, I said "Aunt sally, what happened? Where am I?"

Sally, with a look in her eyes that said quite clearly 'tell me later', replied "You're at St Mary's, dear. You hit your head quite badly, and Doctor Hook here," she waved at brown-haired guy, "And err..._Doctor_…Stegman have been attending to you."

I caught the glare that passed between Stegman and my Aunt. Hook must have seen it too, because he caught my eye and smiled, putting a finger to his lips.

(hospitals smell like death)

I started and swung my head around the room but there was no-one there except for Hook and my aunt, both of which who looked alarmed, like they recognised the voice and didn't like what it meant, and Stegman, who apparently hadn't heard a thing and was now glaring at me.

(and death smells like)

There it was again. This time it was clearer, as though who/whatever was speaking was getting nearer.

(death smells like….)

A haze was forming in the middle of the room.


	3. chapter 3

_A/N: Okay folks this is the last your gonna hear from your good buddy Mousewolf. My Best Bud VampireHelsing's takin' over from here._

The Haze formed into a man shape but it was neither Paul nor Anubis. It was an old man who I had never seen before. But judging by the shocked expression on my Aunt and Hook's face this was someone to avoid.

"Death smells like Roses." The old man said in a creaky voice. This alone was enough to make me want to avoid him for the rest of my life.

"Who are you" I asked stupidly, eliciting a glare that was half fear and half anger from the blond doctor. My Aunt Sally pulled her tiny gold cross out of her shirt and held it up in front of her.

"Get away from her you horrible old man!" She cried, a quaver in her voice which terrified me more than I had thought possible. I noticed that even Hook was making odd gestures as if to ward off the old man. With one last slightly dazed stare at the three of us the old man turned and walked away through the wall.

I turned around and noticed Stegman had gone too.

"Well it's good that he's not head neurosurgeon any more or else he would have tied us all to beds with four point restraints." Remarked Hook attempting a faint smile. I didn't really get the joke but my aunt Sally smiled faintly.

"Really Dr. Hook you shouldn't joke about such things. He did actually tie me to my bed on several occasions." Said my aunt, the colour beginning to return to her face.

"Erm Dr. Hook can I talk to my aunt for a few minutes please?" I asked. He looked at his watch and started.

"What Amy? Erm yes you can, I'm late for a meeting with Dr.Draper!" He rushed off and I looked at my aunt Sally for an explanation.

"Aunt Sally who was that old man and how come Dr.Stegman couldn't see him?" I asked quickly.

"Well dear the old man was a spirit, Dr. Gottreich, he died in the fire that burned down the old hospital. And Doctor Stegman well I'm not sure but either he can't see spirits, or he can but tries to ignore them." Aunt Sally remarked. "And as for Gottreich." She carried on. "Well I don't know why he's still here he should be gone by now." As if realizing that she had said something that she shouldn't she swiftly changed the subject "Now what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" she asked me.

I swiftly told her everything that had happened from the point where I had been hit by the car. Sally's eyes widened when she found out about Paul.

"That boy shouldn't be here either." She muttered. "Something must have gone wrong." She covered this with a vague "Carry on dear." And wandered out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I was still trying to work her strange behaviour out when I fell asleep

When I woke up it was already dark. I was bored so I decided to go and explore. After I left my room I padded down the hallway towards the lifts. Little did I know what would await me there. I pressed the down button on the elevator hoping that the lift wouldn't be too long, I didn't want to caught out of my bed so soon.

Ding

The elevator door opened. The two occupants of the elevator did not notice me standing there. When at last my male doctor turned and caught sight of me standing there. He removed his hand from where it was resting on the woman, whose discarded lab-coat marked her as Doctor Draper, turned and said:

"Doctors elevator. Get a different one kid!" Hook pressed the button to close the doors. As the doors closed he began to take off where they had left off.

"Right OK and that's not going to scar me for life!" I remarked sarcastically before moving to the other elevator, at the time I didn't notice that it was elevator two that I would now be riding in. As the lift began to go down I noticed one of the lights flickering. I began to feel a terrifying feeling, one of cold dark hatred. I shivered.

I looked up to find that I had arrived at my destination. I did not know why I had decided to go down to the basement, it was just a little voice in my head that had whispered to me that it was interesting down here.

I could hear moans coming from a door I decided not to explore that one, not after my recent experience in the elevator. Under the moans I could vaguely hear "Elmer" though who Elmer was I had no idea. Was everyone in this hospital sex mad? I mean all they ever seemed to think about apart from the patients was getting it off. And may I say who does It in a morgue.

I carried on past the morgue, and catching a glimpse of the corridor lay out in front of me I grabbed the keys off a hook for the golf cart. I drove down the corridor. As I got nearer to the source of light I heard strange maniacal laughter.

As I got off the golf cart and walked into the 'rooms' if I can call them that, I saw the cause of the laughter. Anubis was sat leant against a pillar next to an almost empty wine rack. The bottles littered round him told me that it had been quite full earlier. He was obviously drunk. When he was drunk his green eyes seemed to go darker. He looked unearthly. Mind you, he is unearthly normally, he looked worse. Something that chases you in your darkest nightmares, you know, the ones that haunt you all your life. I found it hard to stay in the same room as him, but I did. I wanted to know what had made him get so drunk. I went over to him. When he saw me he seemed to change his appearance, to look more like a drunk human than a drunk powerful god. This gave me enough courage to go slump next to him. He immediately turned to me and laughed in my face. I asked him what was wrong. I kept on asking him until he told me.

* * *

Ok that was the first chapter by me Vampirehelsing. Hope you like it as much as you did when sam was writing it. Please send us reviews.

Vampirehelsing


	5. Chapter 5

OK this is a mixed chapter mw wrote some i wrote some, are you ready for a huge revelation? Here goes:

He burst into tears.  
"Sh'ol my faul'" he slurred, leaning his weight against me. ( And I'm really tiny, so that's no joke)

"Sh'ol my faul'"I tried to lean slightly away from him. He STANK! Not only of alcohol, but of that weird sickly-sweet smell that you get in graveyards and hospitals.  
_Well,_ I thought, _he is, like Death. A drunk Death who is currently soaking me with tears that I'm not even sure are water._  
An inexplicable surge of pity made me swallow the bile that was threatening to rise in my throat. "What," I asked Anubis, "Is meant to be your fault?"  
The god gave an odd half-sob-giggle, "Deaf's ol'my faul' en't it?" Then he chattered something in a lauguage that sounded a little like Arabic, so I can only presume it was Ancient Egyptian.  
I raised one eyebrow. "Er, well that's your job, isn't it? Death's your job, right? But that's hardly your fault that people die."  
"Hehe, no' PEOPLE stupid. Nor' MY people." He gave that weird sobbing giggle again, and waved at the roof of the basement.  
"What, you mean the gods? Your family?" I asked, confused.  
"Nahh.theykin take o m'selfs.but them cou'nt..." he produced an old sepia photo from somewhere, I guess his jacket, but I wasn't sure. The photo showed a pretty, slight, and dark-hair woman holding the hand of a solemn five-year-old who looked just like.  
Suddenly I couldn't breathe.  
/The kid in the picture was Paul./  
/Paul was Anubis' son./  
I took a single, long, shuddering breath, and looked at Anubis, who had started to sing 'worry about you', by IVY, in a decidedly off-key tone, then I started to look around the apartment. There had to be some coffee here. I had to have him at least semi-sober so I could hear the whole story. After about a hours worth of coffee (I guess it made sense that a dude with so much wine would have such a huge amount of caffeine) Anubis was slightly more sober, but no less upset.  
"What happened?" I asked, nursing a cup of tea, because I've never drunk coffee (urk, gross stuff).  
The now sober god sighed. "It wasn't that long ago." He said, not looking at me, but staring at what seemed to be a rather interesting patch of blank wall.

"It was roughly a century ago, - give or take a decade by your time - and I'd already been assigned to Mary for what must have been at least that time, although it felt like more."  
I know I shouldn't really have interrupted, but, you know the whole curiosity thing. "Mary? Who's Mary? Not the one who founded this place Mary?"  
"The very same. She was another ghost - one who was 'Important' - or so said my parents." He snorted. "But anyway I was bored out of my mind. So I went and had a look round the town and I found her!" He looked up as if seeing a person stood before him and he reached out as if to touch a woman's face. "I found Leia, she was perfect. She had a husband but I could see she didn't love him. She needed the money and I wanted her. I waited and I watched her, figuring out her routine. One week her husband got hurt bad at work and had to go to the hospital. He died under suspicious circumstances in the hospital. I sent him on, Gottreink murdered him. You met Gottreink earlier, he materialized in you room. So she was all on her own again, no one was doing anything for her."  
Amy was beginning to understand. "So you did things to help her, you got too involved." Anubis was crying harder than ever but he heard and he nodded.

"And we ended up with Paul." Suddenly Amy knew. She didn't know how but she knew.

"You didn't help him go on, you couldn't face him!"

* * *

Well shock or what?

please please review

Vampirehelsing


End file.
